Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-4x+y = -24}$ ${-5x-y = -39}$
Answer: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the top and bottom equations together. $-9x = -63$ $\dfrac{-9x}{{-9}} = \dfrac{-63}{{-9}}$ ${x = 7}$ Now that you know ${x = 7}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-4x+y = -24}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${-4}{(7)}{ + y = -24}$ $-28+y = -24$ $-28{+28} + y = -24{+28}$ ${y = 4}$ You can also plug ${x = 7}$ into $\thinspace {-5x-y = -39}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-5}{(7)}{ - y = -39}$ ${y = 4}$